Unsatisfied Hunger
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is hungry again and he is hungry for Sakura Haruno this time...


U**N**_S_AT**I**_S_FI**E**_D_ HU**N**_G_ER

It is very strange when it began to rain during the summer, but perfect—perfect enough for another treat. He has found another one, one who is perfect for tonight—the next victim. It thrills him to the bottom of his empty soul. He had planned it for days since he saw her. A beauty she is, with her long cotton-candy locks flowing down her back and those mesmerizing emerald eyes that stares at you so innocently and yet flirty—or is he imaging it? Her lips—yes, her lips—they are full, always decorated with glittery lip-gloss and the taste of strawberry on it. Though, he prefers the taste of tomato, but he can't be picky now, can he? And there's that hidden secret she keeps hiding behind her uniform of the school. That small petite-size of her body with full of those curves in all the right places, felt great in his arms when he gave her a surprise 'hug.'

It isn't his fault when she got closer to him than any other female species could. Close enough to make his spine shiver when she calls out his name through her lips.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're so mean, Sasuke-kun."

"Sa-su-ke-kun…."

"…Sasuke-kun…"

From her annoyance to his frustration, because he couldn't show the public how he felt when she stood so, so close to him that he could feel the heat--his heat.

The sky is roaring in anger for what he is going to do right now. But he won't stop, not until his hot system has finally calmed; have his fill. He didn't give a god damn about the terrible noise the gods were creating! It's only giving him a great deal of an advantage in this mission.

He walks slowly on the bottom of the bridge. "Oh where…oh where are you?" he sang huskily. _Click. Clack._ The sound of her heels echoes no matter what she does to silent it. It is clearer than the sound of the raindrop pouring harshly down on the roof. Louder than the sound of the thunders' boom.

He laughs to himself, "Found you," he whispers.

She can't stop running, because if she does, he would catch her. The sound of the rain and the thunder is in a distant now as her heartbeat deafens her ears. With no knowledge of the right destination, she just ran, in hopes of not crashing into him. How could this happen to her? Why is he doing this to her? What has she done to deserve this?

Saying "Hi" to him, she knew something is going to happen; something exciting. Now, how is this exciting?! Not one bit of it from the beginning when he called her all of sudden for a date in a strange voice, to when he took initiate attempt to rape her on one of the gym benches in the school campus, and to the present time. She was lucky to punch him on the face and push him aside with all her strength. But she might not get it the next time...

She runs to the double stairway, running to the right of it, down the first set of stairs and halted above the second ones. Looking down at the one way stair, he stood there with the shadows consuming him and his face.

Frozen, she took a couple of steps back and then screamed out when the flash of lightning flash upon his face. The same face she thought was very cute and handsome. The same face with his emotionless onyx eyes, now staring at her devilishly; and the slick jet-black hair that spikes out in the back, now glistens down from the wet rain.

She turns around and ran back up the stairs and back to the bridge.

Her screams were exciting him like being arouse much more during a hot sex. And this chase they are having is getting hotter than the ones he had with the others. Climbing up the stairs in a normal pace, he heard a loud thud making him stop. Turning around, he walks back down and waits for her under the set of stairs.

The floors were wet and with heels, one could easily slip. Getting up fast, she ran to the stairs on the side of the history building.

The sound of her heels echoes more, hearing it running down a different stairs. He couldn't hold it in—running off towards that different stairs—to her.

She made a turn at the end of the steps and then the lightning flash. She screams out has his face, surprisingly, is right in front of her. She gasped out as she was push to the wall behind her. "NO! NO! GET _OFF_ ME!!!" she cries out, struggling in his hold. Both her arms were pinned up, above her head, covered by one huge-strong hand. She could feel the cold steel touching her damp skin.

"Sakura…" he says huskily, panting as if he couldn't breathe. "...You're so beautiful," he whispers seductively near her ear. She shivers, getting goose-bumps up on her arms.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"—she kicked him at his unguarded groin. He groans—letting her go—he bends over, holding the pain. She ran away, calling out for help, but was useless, since nobody's around. Even if the Police Station is nearby, they couldn't hear it because of the rain.

"Shit," he cuss under his breath and ran after her.

She came into the field and got her heels stuck to the ground from time to time—slowing her down. She falls into a deeper-muddier area. She groans from the sudden pain when she twisted her ankle—she can't get rid of those strap heels. Looking up, lightning flash again, revealing the man looming over her, menacing. She screams.

"You won't escape this time," he said before he falls upon her and stab and stab and stab her with the stainless knife. Even if her screaming cease, he kept stabbing her...

******

"This morning about 6:00am, a dead body of a girl, identify as Sakura Haruno, was found by one of the Staff Administrations of the school," announced the news reporter in the radio. "It seemed like she was stabbed countless times even after death, says Dr. Tsunade. Let's…"

He smirked in the dark as he listens to the radio—only the ceiling lamp is on, swinging side to side. He stood in front of his bulletin board that held the photos of his entire previous victims and his next victim. Another beauty with red hair—one side unkempt while the other is comb down—and matching red eyes. Karin is her name and she has already come closer with her flirtatious personality.

"I'll be waiting…dear," he whisper to the picture, tracing it gently with his fingertips.

* * *

_**Wow, the lightning loves to flash when Sasuke pops out of nowhere, right? I got this story from a story I wrote, but I have to edit it to make the character Sasuke and Sakura. **_

_**The setting of the school is actually how my school looked like. Well, half of how it looks like.**_

_**Well, thanks for reading it and if there's a grammar error, please do tell me and I shall fix it. Again, thank you.  
**_


End file.
